


I APOLOGIZE FOR NOTHING

by thesunisloud



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunisloud/pseuds/thesunisloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NO APOLOGIES. NONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I APOLOGIZE FOR NOTHING

“You know, Carlos, I had sex with the Void once.”

“What? With the  _Void_?”

“Yes.”

“What… what was that like?”

“Sudden.”

“‘Sudden?’ How is sex with the Void ‘sudden?’”

"It came out of nowhere!”


End file.
